SAVE THE INSANITY FORCE! An insanity fic
by havarti2
Summary: The insanity force is running low and it's up to a new author to try to save it. #savetheinsanityforce. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, MFB, FAIRY TAIL, OR HETALIA. THE ONLY THINGS I OWN ARE MYSELF, THE PLOT, AND THE FANFICTION ITSELF! My first insanity fic.


Gingka was walking down the street one day in the middle of summer, minding his own business, until he got hit in the face with a glitter pie. Yes, a GLITTER PIE.

"What?" Gingka asked himself as he looked around to see who threw the glitter pie. After looking around for several seconds, realization dawned on his glittery, pie-covered face. "OH NO. NOT THIS. ANYTHING BUT THIS! I REFUSE!" he yelled, running to the B-Pit, trying to get away from an undeniable fate.

"No no no, not today," a voice called from the tree just outside the B-Pit. Gingka turned around to see a girl about his age standing in front of the B-Pit with a bazooka launcher.

"NOIREFUSETOBEAPARTOFONEOFTHOSEFANFICTIONSWHEREWEALLGETATTACKEDBYINSANEAUTHORESSESNOWAYIABSOLUTELYREFUSE!" he screamed, waving his hands at the girl.

"Aww… I didn't even get a chance to introduce myself… or my plans…" the girl said, wiping away an imaginary tear, "That wasn't very nice, Ginkgy…"

"I'm sorry… wait… isn't this one of the tricks that the authoresses use?" Ginkga asked, slowly backing away to get away from the girl.

"No, it's not… My name is havarti2 but you can call me havarti. This is my glitter pie blaster-thingymabob. I was sent on a mission by the great authoress goctyudicbdkvhb175749674 aka gocty to save the insanity force, which gives authors and authoresses their author/authoress powers of insanity. So this is going to be I.N.S.A.N.E.!" havarti said, raising her hand.

"What are you going to do?!" Gingka yelped in surprise. He was terrified yet curious at the same time. Part of him wanted to see how this would turn out in the end and the other part of him wanted to run for it.

"NOW, MY FLYING MINT BUNNY ARMY! FIRE YOUR MUFFIN CATAPULTS! SHOW NO MERCY!" havarti yelled, a devilish grin in her eyes.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Gingka yelled, sprinting down the street as fast as he could.

"No matter how hard you try, YOU WILL NEVER ESCAPE MEEEEEEE!" havarti yelled chasing after him.

Gingka ran and ran until he couldn't run anymore. As he ran down the street, he noticed strange things were occurring. There was a blue flying cat talking to a pink-haired boy about two or three years older than him. Next to them was a dark-haired boy about the same age without any clothes on, a blonde girl with a whole bunch of gold and silver keys, and a redheaded girl wearing armor and carrying a sword.

As he turned the corner, he turned his head to see havarti stopping to have a conversation with them. He breathed a sigh of relief. He continued his not-so-swift getaway down the other street.

He jogged for a while, looking for his friends. On this street, he saw a whole lot of guys arguing and fighting. Two of them looked like each other and had glasses, one had really thick eyebrows, one had a rose, one had his eyes closed and a curl in his hair, one had short hair and a distant expression, one had a really big nose and was laughing at the others, another one had long black hair in a ponytail, and the last one was yelling at the one who had his eyes closed.

Gingka shrugged them off and kept going. There were only so many places he could hide from the authoress. So he went to the first place he could think of: the WBBA.

_I'll never get away from her… but I might as well try. _Gingka thought as he speed-walked into the WBBA.

"Hey, Gingka," a familiar voice said. Gingka looked up. Standing there was Tsubasa Otori.

"Tsubasa, we have a problem. There is an insane authoress out there and she's after me and she said that I can't escape her and I'm afraid she's going to do something to random for us to handle and-" Gingka gasped.

"We know. That's the reason we're all hiding here. She did seem to like Kyoya and Ryuga, though. She only hit them with three glitter pies." Tsubasa said, rather calmly for the situation.

"Wait, they got hit with three pies? I only got hit with one…" Gingka replied.

"Lucky you, then. I got hit with six and poor Chris got hit with eleven and three muffins," Tsubasa shuddered.

There was a knock on the door. "OH NOES! SHE'S HERE! EVERYBODY HIDE!"


End file.
